The Spoofed Story of Chibi Inuyasha
by PW 1
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself growing smaller and smaller. The group find the humor in this, and Shippou finds his revenge. Major stereotyping and cliches. Will rot your brain. You have been warned.


  
  
Title : The Spoofed Story of Chibi Inuyasha  
By : Pixie Wings  
Rating : R  
Part : 1 / ??  
Contains : Cliches, sterotypes, curse words, and general stupidity.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou stood around a vial filled with unknown purple liquid.   
  
"Kagome, what do you think it is? It looks kind of funny..." Shippou said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"err... I'm not sure myself Shippou." Kagome replied.   
  
Inuyasha glanced at the both of them for a split second before reaching out to the vial and pulling the stopper out. Whatever it was he was going to find out.   
  
"Inuyasha! Your not going to drink that are you?" Kagome cried in alarm.  
  
"Why the hell not? How else are we going to find out what it is?" Inuyasha smelt the liquid, no odor could be detected even with his sensitive nose.   
  
Kagome and Shippou sighed in unison. "because ususally when someone drinks some kind of questionable liquid like that something bad happens to them."  
  
Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? and where did you hear that one from?" He held the potion inches away from his mouth waiting for her to say Kaedae or some other source of credible information.  
  
"well..." she sighed again "I guess I got it from the movies."  
  
"Keh! Well those 'moo-vies' can kiss my ass!" He responded.  
  
Shippou squirmed at this, he wanted to say something really badly, but he knew what would follow. But he had little self-restrain and just blurted it out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't you mean your fat ass?" He quickly put on his questioningly innocent face as he let those words slip past his mouth.  
  
Kagome whipped her head towards the baby kitsune youkai showing a shocked and suprised look. Inuyasha's eyebrow started to twitch as he put the stopper back into the vial and carefully set it down. He was moments away from walking the the child and bashing his skull in when Kagome's voice rang out and stopped him.  
  
"SHIPPOU! You know better than to say that!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at Shippou's fallen face. 'That runt finally get's it from Kagome!'  
  
"However using Butt is more appropriate for your age."  
  
'What the...' Inuyasha's eye's grew wide for a moment. "Shit, and here I thought you were actually going to be human towards me for once!"  
  
This time Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "So are you saying, _Inuyasha_, that I'm not acting human?"  
  
Shippou swallowed hard and back away as silently as possible 'Uhoh... They're at it again!'  
  
"ehh..." Inuyasha audibly gulped, he had gotten her mad again over nothing it seemed, "I mean... your not very nice?"  
  
She gave him a dead pan stare. Her anger was starting to radiate off of her, and he wasn't sure what to do to calm her down. He obviously had added fuel to the fire. He looked around for a way out of her wrath and spotted the mystery liquid. "Well I'd say now's the right time!"  
  
He quickly pulled the stopper off and downed the liquid.  
  
"INUYASHA! Why'd you do that?! We don't even know what it does!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened, "Well now we'll know what it does, but apparently it doesn't make me go deaf, you do that on your own!"  
  
Kagome gave an irritatated sigh for the hundreth time that day, "Just don't hold me responsible because your acting like a child. I'm going to go find Miroku and Sango." She shook her head as she started to walk further into the forest.  
  
"_ I'm _the one acting like a child??? KEH." He forced his voice into a shrilly high pitched whine. " Inuyasha you act just like a child. But you always save my weak self as if I were an actual child." "Keh, stupid bitch!"  
  
Then the very voice that he had just imitated rang out through the forest, he didn't even have time to flinch before the inevitable happened.   
  
"Inuyasha... SIT!"  
  
Kagome carefully stepped over him to retrieve her forgotten bow and arrows.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Shiiit"  
  
She turned on her heels and quickly stomped back off into the forest. The hidden kitsune child emerged from the bush he was behind.   
  
"You know Inuyasha, you _really _shouldn't be getting her mad..." He finished it off with a smile before bounding off after Kagome.   
  
All Inuyasha could do was groan his discomfort and wait until the spell wore off.

The entire group had settled in a small clearing that night. The fire had gotten low as the hours passed but Inuyasha couldn't get to sleep. He had the feeling that something was very wrong. Was it him or was everything seeming to get bigger? And why was the rosary starting to feel a bit more heavy than it usually was? Perhaps it reacted to Kagome's thoughts as well as words. Now he was really worried. He gulped and jumped off of the tree, ignoring the fact that the wind seemed cooler than usual, and stood next to Kagome.  
  
'She better not be thinking it in her dreams... I don't even deserve it!' He reached out a hand to shake the girl awake just to make sure when he stopped suddenly. His hand was small - VERY small. Kagome's hand was at least twice as big as his. 'What the hell is going on??'   
  
He blinked and stared again, 'This HAS to be a dream! There's no way that...' He turned and looked at Shippou. 'wait a second...' He walked over to him and placed his hand on the kitsune's. His was slightly bigger than the fox child's. 'No...'   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"  
  
The entire group bolted up in suprise. Shippou nearly knocked his head against Inuyasha's. He blinked up at the hanyou in shock, "Inuyasha? ... Is that... you??"  
  
The enire group stared at the severly shortened hanyou not believing their eyes. Shippou spoke again.  
  
"Hey your my size! ... Now I can beat on you!"  
  
"Keh, try it you puny little..."   
  
He didn't have time to finish that sentance as Shippou had jumped on him and had started his attempt on beating him down. He had been waiting for an opportunity where he knew he could stand a chance. He was tired of being called names by the hanyou and now was his chance to get even. But before any real fighting could occur Kagome had broken up the fight by picking up Shippou and holding him high above her head.   
  
"Shippou please, don't even try to beat on Inuyasha in his current state of..." She paused trying not to laugh "Raw chibi-ness".  
  
Inuyasha turned red in the face. By the looks of it everyone seemed to be enjoying this horrible fate that happened to him.  
  
"I'll bet almost anything it was that potion you drank, I told you not to drink it."  
  
"Damn it!" He took his rage out on kicking the nearest thing to him, not taking notice that it was of the red and white nature. It sailed clear into the forest and out of sight.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at the chibi-fied Inuyasha in a state of confusion. "Kagome... What potion are you talking about?" Sango questioned.  
  
She sighed before taking a seat, placing Shippou on her lap, stroking his red hair. "Well, Inuyasha, Shippou, and myself were walking along the road to the north to meet you guys over at Mushin's temple and we ran across this vial filled with purple liquid. It was resting against a tree and we were questioning exactly what it was when Inuyasha just drank it... even after I warned him not to."  
  
"Well... That is Inuyasha for you" Sango said in thought.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sango stared at him in confusion, forgetting what she stated earlier as it had come out of her mouth without her realizing.   
  
"Well, Inuyasha, you do have a tendancy to do really stupid things quite often" Miroku voiced for Sango.  
  
"Say that again Miroku! I dare you!" Inuyasha's anger about his situation was building by the second.  
  
"If only you had listened to Kagome in the first place none of this would have happened to you, half-wit!" Shippou piped.  
  
"Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear it! Why don't you guys just skip the lecture already and find a way to get me back to normal size already!" Inuyasha huffed it out crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned against a tree.   
  
Everyone continued to stare at him, and he could feel their eyes burning a hole through him.  
  
"Well..." Sango began, "I suppose we need to return to Kaedae's, she may know the answer to this."  
  
"Naturally. Of course we should wait until daybreak since youkai are bound to be wandering around more during the nightime..." Miroku reasoned  
  
"And since we are one fighter down, so there's no way we'd have as great a chance of getting out of here unharmed" Shippou added.  
  
"I can still fight! I may be your size now but I can still do more than you!" Inuyasha placed his hand on his hips staring at Shippou.  
  
Everyone couldn't help but stare even harder at him. Kagome was visibly giggling at the sight of him, and Miroku was shaking with laughter.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Sadly I doubt you can do much fighting in the current condition you are dressed as." Miroku placed his hand on his stomach to stop his body from quivering with as much laughter as he could.  
  
With a horrified look of realization Inuyasha looked at himself. He turned a bright shade of red from his head to his toes before quickly covering a certain area of himself. Apparently when he shrank his clothes didn't shrink with him and must have fallen off at some point.  
  
"Shit! Why the hell didn't someone tell me?!?"  
  
More laughter errupted from the four other group members. "I think it would have been funnier if you noticed it yourself Inuyasha" Shippou managed between his fits of laugher.  
  
A rough growl errupted from Inuyasha, "Where the hell did my clothes go?"  
  
"I believe the answer to that question is that you sent them sailing in that direction." Miroku pointed his finger toward the area of the forest they had come through eariler in the evening.  
  
"Fuck" Inuyasha started to run towards that area trying his best to cover up his assests with great difficulty. It wasn't easy when he was running.   
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE YOKAI IN THE FOREST!" Sango shouted her warning out to the fast moving hanyou.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around with an annoyed look on his face, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SHIPPOU?!?"  
  
"YOU REALLY DO HAVE A FAT ASS!"  
  
Kagome slapped Shippou upside the head.  
  
"GOMEN, I MEANT BUTT!"  
  
/ End pt. 1  
  
Corney ne? Well... I could use suggestions seeing as how I only want to do a scene with inuyasha's head in a plunger in the future.

This ... thing... came to me one night while I was drawing a chibi inu with a plunger on his head with absolutely no sleep. See people? see what crappy stuff comes out of a person with no sleep?? So get plenty of sleep. Moral of this story.

For the record, I honestly didn't want to post this on ff.net since I'm really not considering it a story. I just wanted to keep it on my journal... but... well... someone told me to do it. I'm not responsible for the brain damage this has inflicted upon you poor poor readers. I'm really very sorry.


End file.
